


In Heaven Now Are Three

by Triangulum



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triangulum/pseuds/Triangulum
Summary: "We have you," Peter murmurs in Erica's ear, running hands down her bare arms. He's pressed against her back, cock hard against her ass. "We're going to take such good care of you."Erica whimpers, head falling backwards onto Peter's shoulder. He takes advantage, leaning forward and nipping at her exposed neck. Stiles is standing in front of her, running hands up her torso under her shirt. His long, clever fingers span her belly, teasing the edge of her bra. They're in Peter's apartment, after one too many of Erica's jokes about wanting a threesome. Stiles had said, "We're game if you are." Peter had confirmed with a nod, and twenty minutes later she's in his bedroom, caught between the two of them.OrSome Peter/Stiles/Erica smut.





	In Heaven Now Are Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lostwithoutmyanchor (mysourwolf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysourwolf/gifts).



> Lostwithoutmyanchor is awesome for bouncing fic ideas off of and we both wanted some Peter/Stiles/Erica, so here you go!

"We have you," Peter murmurs in Erica's ear, running hands down her bare arms. He's pressed against her back, cock hard against her ass. "We're going to take such good care of you."

Erica whimpers, head falling backwards onto Peter's shoulder. He takes advantage, leaning forward and nipping at her exposed neck. Stiles is standing in front of her, running hands up her torso under her shirt. His long, clever fingers span her belly, teasing the edge of her bra. They're in Peter's apartment, after one too many of Erica's jokes about wanting a threesome. Stiles had said, "We're game if you are." Peter had confirmed with a nod, and twenty minutes later she's in his bedroom, caught between the two of them.

"I can smell how wet you are for us," Peter growls in her ear, dipping a hand between her legs. She whines as he presses against the front of her jeans, damp with her arousal. Stiles trails fingers behind her back, unsnapping her bra and pushing it and her shirt up, giving him access to her breasts. 

"Look at you," Stiles says, rubbing his thumbs over her hard little nipples. She gasps, jerking in their hold. Stiles grins. "We knew you'd be perfect for this."

Before Erica can answer, Stiles ducks down, sucking her hard nipple into his mouth. She shouts, grasping at his shoulder and he flicks her tongue over her nipple, scraping it with his teeth, suckling hard. He massages her other breast, pinching and twisting her nipple until it's red and puffy. 

Peter hums, reaching around to unbutton her jeans and slip a hand inside her panties. She's already wet and slick, clit hard and swollen with need. Peter dips two thick fingers inside her, making her cry out, before circling them over her clit, smearing her wetness. 

"Such a dirty little girl, getting off with two men, one who's twice your age," Peter says, pressing against her clit.

Her legs feel weak, overwhelmed with the pleasure running through her. They're just teasing her, haven't even begun to take her apart in earnest, and she doesn't know how she'll survive. Peter sets his teeth against her neck and bites right when he presses harder against her clit, making her cry out and shake in their arms.

"Are you going to come for us?" Peter asks. "Can't even wait until we get you in bed? Such a needy girl. Come on, let me feel you come."

Peter circles her clit faster, nipping and sucking at her neck. Stiles switches sides, sucking her other nipple into his mouth, taking the wet, red nub he'd just abandoned between his fingers. She's so sensitive there, always has been, and it's like he knows exactly how to play with her body, how to set her alight. The pleasure bursts from her without warning and she screams as she comes, nails digging into Stiles' arms as she shakes apart. 

"Good girl," Peter says, nuzzling against the back of her neck. "Such a good girl for us."

She doesn't know what it is about Peter, whether it's the voice or his filthy mouth, but it sends shivers through her. She doesn't think she'll ever be able to hear him talk again without thinking about the filth he can spew. She'd have thought Stiles would be the more talkative one in bed, but so far he seems happy to follow Peter's lead, to explore her with his mouth and tongue. God, she hopes he puts that oral fixation of his to good use.

Peter is basically supporting all of her weight as Stiles tugs her shirt over her head, the bra following a second later. He unbuttons her jeans tugging them down her thighs. She steps out of them and lets him draw her to the bed. As she reclines in the middle of the bed, she wishes she were wearing something sexier than purple cotton panties and a basic black bra, but neither of them seem to mind at all.

"Fuck, you're gorgeous," Stiles says, crawling between her legs. 

"Mm, you're not so bad yourself," Erica says, spreading her thighs wide. "I gotta say, I like this view."

Stiles laughs, trailing a finger up her inner thigh. "Trust me, the view from here is fantastic."

Stiles nudges aside her soaked panties, exposing her hot, wet cunt. He traces his fingertip up her slippery folds, eyes heated. He looks at her and slowly sinks two long fingers into her. Erica's breath catches at the hungry look in his eyes, at the way he presses against her g-spot. She doesn't have any time to prepare before he's dropping his mouth to her cunt, licking up her soaked slit. She cries out, back arching as Stiles circles her clit with his tongue, undulating against her. He doesn't give her a chance to get used to his rhythm, switching it up every few moments, making her squirm and writhe.

"Talented, isn't he?" Peter says. Erica looks up to see Peter prowling around the bed. He's completely nude, cock thick and hard between his thighs. Erica can't help clenching around Stiles' fingers, imagining something that big filling her. "Don't worry, little one. I'll fuck you once he makes you come."

She doesn't have time to ask what he means, she doesn't think she can come again this soon, before Stiles is crooking his fingers inside her, pressing insistently against her g-spot. He closes his lips around her clit, gently suckling and pulling her closer to the edge. The bed dips and she opens her eyes (when did she close them?) the see Peter settling next to her. He cups her breast in his large hand, caressing her swollen nipple, still red from Stiles' mouth. 

Her pussy is tightening up, a sure fire sign of her impending orgasm. She's never been able to get off again this quickly, hasn't felt that pressure building between her thighs this fast. Peter pinches her nipple, making her cry out, and growls in her ear, "Come for us."

Erica can't help it; she gushes as she comes, Stiles' clever fingers and wicked tongue dragging her orgasm from her. Peter doesn't let go of her nipple, squeezing and rolling it between his fingers until she has to push both of them away, the pleasure coursing through her sending her dangerously close to oversensitivity. 

Stiles grins as he pulls back, chin wet from her. Peter growls again, grabbing Stiles by the arm and pulling him up the bed. He tugs him into a harsh kiss, like he's trying to devour the taste of Erica from his tongue. She's seen them kiss before, they're never shy with their affection, but not like this. This has intent and desire and fuck, they're beautiful together. 

"Don't get too comfortable," Stiles says, pulling away from Peter to look down at Erica. Peter latches onto his neck, sucking what's sure to be an impressive mark. Stiles' eyes flutter before he focuses back on her. "He's going to fuck you until you can't walk right."

Erica can't suppress the shiver at his words. They've already wildly exceeded her expectations, making her come harder and quicker than anyone else ever has. She doesn't know if she'll survive more, but what a way to go. 

Stiles slides off the bed to undress and Peter takes his place between Erica's legs. He tugs her soaked panties down her legs, tossing them to the floor. He hums, running careful fingers over her hot cunt, swollen and red from use. He dips two fingers inside her, testing how loose she is, and makes an approving noise. 

"On your hands and knees, little one," Peter says. 

It takes a second for Erica's limbs to cooperate, but then she's rolling onto her belly, getting her knees under her. She arches her back, presenting herself to Peter. He groans behind her, making her grin victoriously. His large hand runs over her ass, caressing her soft skin, before bringing it down hard, spanking her. Erica gasps, arousal blooming through her. She'd told them she likes spanking, but fuck, Peter is good at it.

"I would love to spank this beautiful ass until you can't sit down properly for a week," Peter says, punctuating his words with a smack to the other side of her ass. "Next time."

Erica shivers at that. _Next time._ Peter squeezes her ass one last time before brushing the head of his cock over her dripping folds. Erica mewls, trying to push back. She's sensitive from coming so recently, but she still desperately needs him inside her, wants to know what it's like to be filled by something that thick.

"Shh, princess, I've got you," Peter says, smoothing a hand down her back. He tilts his hips forward, the head of his cock parting her folds. "Relax," Peter says, then presses forward, sinking into her.

It's...a lot. Fuck, it's a lot, easily the thickest cock she'd had in her, definitely thicker than the sparkly pink dildo she has under her bed. It doesn't hurt, she's open and soft from coming twice already, but it is a stretch. She tenses briefly, but Peter's soothing hand running down her back helps her relax her muscles, letting him slide in all the way. She closes her eyes, dropping her head to the pillow under her. It smells like a mixture of Peter and Stiles, and something about that just makes her wetter.

"I know it's a lot," Stiles says. She glances over to see him slide on the bed next to her, settling against the headboard. He runs his hands through her hair, scritching at her scalp. She can't help the soft noise that escapes her at that, making him grin. "You're taking him so well, though."

Peter starts slowly, easing out of her and pressing back in gently, giving her plenty of time to get used to the intrusion. Stiles sits back against the headboard, slowly jacking his cock, eyeing them hungrily. Like watching his boyfriend fuck their friend is the best thing he's ever seen. 

"Come here," Erica says, pushing herself up from her elbows onto her hands. It makes Peter's cock shift in her, drawing out a groan from both of them. "I want to suck you off."

Stiles grins. "I'll never say no to that." He slides over, sitting in front of Erica, back against the headboard. She grins and leans over, swallowing him down the the base. "Fuck!" Stiles shouts, burying his hand in her hair. 

She feels a thrill of victory. She knows she's good with her mouth, is very skilled at bringing guys off in no time at all, but she wants to tease Stiles, wants to drag this out. She wants him to feel every bit of pleasure he'd given her. 

"How's her mouth, love?" Peter asks, thrusting harder, forcing her deeper onto Stiles' cock. She doesn't miss a beat, taking him into her throat. Stiles groans, hand twisting in her hair.

"God, she's good," Stiles says. "Just as perfect as we thought she'd be."

Erica preens at that, swallowing around his cock head, making him curse. She takes pride in this, in making men fall apart under her, and she loves when they're as vocal as Stiles is. She loves his moans, his bitten off curses and gasps of her name. It drives her on, makes her crave his release.

Peter's hands tighten on her hips as he speeds up, his thrusts turning harder and more vicious. She moans around Stiles' cock, thrusting back against Peter as hard as she can. If she were human, her ass would be bruised from how hard Peter's pounding into her. As it is, she's being forced down onto Stiles' cock with each thrust, swallowing and sucking at him as best she can. She loves being filled by them, having a cock in two of her holes. She desperately wants there to be a next time, to have one of them pounding her ass with the other nestled deep in her cunt. She wants to feel what it would be like to be stretched wide around them, her holes open and messy. 

"Erica," Stiles gasps, tugging at her hair. "I'm close."

Erica hums around him in acknowledgement, but doesn't pull off. She sucks harder, swirling her tongue over the tip on each bob of her head. Peter pauses thrusting, just stays buried in her while she does her best to make Stiles come. Stiles is chanting her name under his breath, cursing and praising her equally, until he shouts, cock jerking as he comes down her throat. Erica swallows it all, never having been a fan of spitting, suckling him happily until he pulls away.

"God," Stiles says, collapsing to the side. He lies down next to her, tugging her into a deep, searing kiss. 

Peter grabs her attention, pulling back and snapping his hips forward. She cries out, breaking the kiss. Peter picks up a vicious pace, pounding into her harder than before. She can't keep her arms up, collapsing to her chest, ass still in the air. Peter slaps her ass again, harder than the first time, before reaching between her thighs to play with her swollen little clit.

Peter fucks her roughly, more like an wolf than any partner she's had. _Like a bitch in heat_ springs to mind and she groans at the thought of being used that way. Stiles wraps a hand in her hair, tugging her head to the side to expose her neck. She whines, but lets him, lets them have her at her most vulnerable. Stiles coos encouragements in her ear, tells her how well she's taking it, how much of a good girl she's being for them. 

Peter suddenly pulls out, making her whine at the loss, before he's manhandling her onto her back. He grabs one of her legs and throws it over his shoulder, biting a sharp mark onto her thigh, before driving back into her. Erica shouts, the new angle slamming into her g-spot, letting him fuck even deeper into her needy cunt. His pelvis hits her tingling clit on every thrust, ratcheting her pleasure higher and higher. She feels strung out, like a rope pulled taut, and at any second she's going to snap. Stiles rolls onto his side, trailing a hand up her chest and wrapping around her throat. He doesn't squeeze, but it's a claim, a show of dominance, and fuck, she lets out a guttural moan, cunt clenching around Peter. 

"Please," she whimpers. She's trembling in their hold, poised on the edge of flying apart. 

Peter's rhythm doesn't falter at all as he reaches between her legs, rubbing capable fingers over her clit. She would never have thought she could come three times in one night, but between Peter's thick cock driving into her, his fingers on that sensitive nub, and Stiles' long fingers around her throat, she can't help it. She _screams_ as she comes, body jerking as the pleasure washes over her. Her pussy spasms around Peter's cock, ecstasy flowing through her veins. Peter doesn't stop, doesn't give her a chance to catch her breath, just fucks into her harder, hands bruisingly tight on her waist.

"Come on babe, come inside her," Stiles urges Peter. Erica whimpers, clutching at Stiles' hand. "I know you want to fill her pretty little cunt up, make her reek of you."

Peter roars, slamming into her one more time before he stills, cock twitching inside her as he comes, filling her with his seed. Peter lets her leg fall off his shoulder before collapsing forward, claiming her lips in a lazy kiss. As soon as he pulls back, he's kissing Stiles, squeezing the back of his neck. Stiles grins at Peter, that sweet smile that she only sees aimed at him, and Erica has the brief moment of feeling like an intruder before Stiles nuzzles at her cheek. 

"How you feeling?" he asks.

"Good," she says, clearing her throat when it comes out a bit hoarse. She grimaces as Peter pulls out, hating feeling so suddenly empty. Though the mess leaking out of her...that, she enjoys. "Very good. Definitely better than I imagine when I masturbate."

Stiles laughs, settling down next to her, a hand resting on her waist. Peter lies on her other side, draping an arm over her, his fingertips brushing Stiles' hip. They're messy, all breathing hard and tired, and Erica refuses to move even if someone paid her. Peter and Stiles seem fine with that, letting her cuddle between them.

"Rest up, little one," Peter says, nudging her temple with his nose. "I'm spanking your ass raw in the morning."

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [ tumblr ](http://www.hotpinklizard.tumblr.com).


End file.
